


We'd find the physic for my malady

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... at the petstore<br/>Written as a birthday gift for Ash ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'd find the physic for my malady

Happy birthday Ash !

...at the petstore.

Lyrics from The Mountain Goats - Rockin' Rockin' Pet Store

The moment Dan slams the door on his way inside the apartment, Kurt knows that something is wrong.

Dan may be Santana's biological son, his manners are - usually - all Anderson.

"Hello?" he calls from his office, closing his notebook and putting off his glasses as he stands up.

"Hi Dad," Dan replies - or more accurately, Kurt assumes that the "grmblrpmh" he got from his ten year old meant that.

"Something wrong?" he asks nonchalantly, and Dan takes a couple of steps back to give him a taste of his own bitch, are you kidding me glare. "Ok, ok, stupid question - want to talk about it?"

"Narph," Dan replies with a shrug, keeping his eyes to the floor. "I'll just go to my room."

"'kay," Kurt says with a soft smile, digging his phone from the mess on his table as soon as he hears the door to Dan's room closing.

Mayday, SOS, 911, he texts to Blaine.

 **???????????** **,** Blaine replies and Kurt hurries to reply.

Dan is grumpy

**He's never grumpy**

Well he is now!

**Okay, i got this. bring him out in 20**

Kurt doesn't know what his husband has in mind, but twenty minutes later, they're both outside waiting for him.

Blaine makes the bell of his bike ring as he enters the street, waving at them as soon as he's close enough.

Kurt takes a moment to appreciate the sight of his husband, immaculate outfit and that horrendous helmet - horrendous but life-saving so he won't protest.

"My two favorite men," he says in greeting, pulling a still grumpy but beginning to smile Dan.

"What would Cooper say," Kurt teases as he kisses him, the bike between them. "So, why did you ask us to come out of our heated nest?" he then asks and Blaine takes the helmet off.

"I had an idea for a family activity," he says with a wink, and it looks like Dan is trying not to look too excited. "It's just a couple of blocks away, just follow me."

They go on the way, and before they past the corner of their street, Blaine and Dan are already singing " _We're following the leader_ ".

Dan seems to feel a little better already and Kurt feels like a weight has been taken from him.

They pass Washington Square, and for a minute, Kurt thinks that they're going to watch the dogs play, but Blaine shakes his head at him with a secret smile.

The kind of smile he had as they walked through Dalton before his proposal - always a good smile to look at.

They carefully cross 6th Avenue, and Blaine's steps grow faster, until they're practically running.

Kurt doesn't know towards what, but he's excited, and Dan is too, until they reach their stop.

To a store with sleeping puppies in the window - all except one that looks at them with its head cocked to the side.

"Le Petit Puppy," Kurt reads over the door as Blaine opens it for them to enter.

"You're sure about that?" he whispers to Blaine as Dan takes his scarf off.

"100%," Blaine replies, quickly rubbing his nose against Kurt's fine stubble.

"Hello," the young woman behind the counter welcomes them brightly, "welcome to le Petit puppy. How may I help you today?"

Blaine steps forward, leaning against the counter, and explaining whatever it is he wants to do in hushed whispers, and Kurt puts his hand on Dan's shoulder as they look at the puppies in the cages.

They're both giggling like idiots at the Chinese crested puppy wagging its tail at them when Blaine joins them. A snort escapes him as he looks at the dog, before putting one arm around Dan's shoulder and one around Kurt's waist.

"You guys ready?"

Dan looks up, and there is something in his eyes that strikes Kurt as pure Blaine - even though that's genetically not possible -, that hope that turns his husband's eyes into golden galaxies.

"Lead the way," Kurt replies for them both and Blaine turns them toward a door on the back.

Kurt looks around and he spots the pen before Dan - that doesn't change the fact that they let the same squeal out of their mouths as they look at all the puppies gathered.

"Puppy therapy," Blaine says proudly, and Kurt would kiss him if he wasn't in a hurry to join the puppy pile in the pen.

A Coton puppy is playing in what looks like a litter of Dachshunds, while three French bulldogs are rolling around with a Torkie and a couple of Jack Russells.

But Dan's attention is focused on a small one, rolled on itself in a corner and playing with its own legs.

"What breed is that?" he asks the same young woman and she picks the small dog easily - it lets out an indignant yelp before settling in her hands.

"It's a Frenchton - a breed of French bulldog and Boston Terrier," she replies and Dan's fingers start moving by his side, like he's keeping himself from reaching for the pup.

"Go sit in the pen, and I'll put her in your lap, okay?" she instructs, and Kurt barely has time to get Dan's coat before his son is sitting in the middle of the pen, not paying attention to the dogs sniffing him, still as a statue.

The woman delicately crouches next to him and puts the little dog in Dan's lap. She immediately starts sniffing him, and Kurt watches as Dan tentatively holds his fingers next to her to let her smell him and lick his fingertips. The sound of his giggles when she laps at his palm is like music to his ears, and his cooing noise at her rubbing her little head against his belly is even better.

"Want in?" Blaine asks, knocking their shoulders and Kurt bites his lower lip as he nods slowly. "Come on then," Blaine adds with a laugh, carefully entering the pen to get immediately 'assaulted' by the dachshunds, which makes Kurt laugh until he starts crying, the Coton dog settling on his legs.

When they walk home, Dan babbling about how soft the puppy was, and can we get a puppy, I'll take care of her I promise I promise Dad, Papa, please, Kurt pulls Blaine's hand to his mouth to press a kiss on the back of it.

"Thank you," he says softly, watching over Dan who is starting to walk backwards to face them, "I'd never think of puppy therapy to make him smile."

"You'd have found something," Blaine replies, returning the gesture.

"We're pretty awesome dads," Kurt agrees to that, looking proud as ever.

"That we are," Blaine says, before putting his arm around Kurt's waist as they reach their street.


End file.
